vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber (Musashi Miyamoto)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant and an ally of Chaldea that drifts across parallel worlds. She appears during the Shimosa Subspecies Parallel World '' and the ''Eternally Frozen Empire - Anastasia. Her True Name is Musashi Miyamoto, with her formal name being Shinmen Musashi-no-Kami Fujiwara no Harunobu. In pan-human history, Musashi is a famous swordsman from the early Edo Period, that is known as the founder of the Niten Ichi-ryū style of swordsmanship, as well as the strongest swordmaster in Japanese history. He is known to have traveled around Japan and dueled many martial artists, including those from the Yoshioka household, the Hōzōin, and the Yagyu clan. Yet his most famous duel remains, the one he had against Sasaki Kojirou in which their martial skill and view of the sword clashed, resulting in a legendary battle. However, this Musashi drifts across other parallel worlds due to her Heavenly Eyes, and originates from a pruned parallel world. Differing from the historical male Musashi, her father abused and hated her for being female and possessing the Heavenly Eyes and society looked down on her as a swordmaster due to being female. Furthermore, she was never considered one of “Japan’s numerous swordmasters”, as such she became an obscure historical figure that only the swordmasters of her era acknowledged in their final breaths, as a great swordmaster that appeared unexpectedly to duel swordmasters before leaving. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Rokudou Gorin – Kurikara Tenshou | Unknown, likely High 6-C Name: Saber, Miyamoto Musashi, Shinmen Musashi no Kami Fujiwara no Harunobu Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Fate Manipulation (Heavenly Eyes Allows her to "cut fates", or in other words, limit possibilities into a single outcome she desires. Myoujingiri Muramasa allows her to sever the "Karma" and Causality of her targets. She also has the luck to overturn inevitable outcomes such as having her heart pierced by Gáe Bolg. After reaching Zero, she is capable of shaving all of existence down to a single possibility that is totally unavoidable. She can also create new possibilities, instead of choosing one of the already existing ones), Likely Space and Time Manipulation (Her mentality allows her to bend space and time to their needs, to bring about the outcome she desires), Durability Negation, Aura, likely Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Has similar "Sword Ki" to Yagyu, although it is less focussed before her reaching Zero), Invulnerability, Energy Projection, Summoning with Rokudou Gorin – Kurikara Tenshou (Performs a beam slash that sever fates, allowing her achieve her desired outcome and ward off untimely deaths, karmic damage, curses, and tragedies), Can "drift" between alternate timelines, Soul Manipulation (Myoujingiri Muramasa allows her to directly cut the target's Spirit Core or soul), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Since her original universe was culled, and thus never exists, so she completely "lacks a beginning." Holmes described her as a mobile singularity in and of herself), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to Reality Warping and BFR (As a dimension hopper, she naturally resists the restorative properties of the Worlds she enters) Attack Potency: Island level '''(Has B-Rank Strength, putting her on par with King Arthur under Shirou), '''higher with Rokudou Gorin – Kurikara Tenshou (Cut the trunk of Ivan the Terrible's Mammoth, which can deliver attacks comparable to Anti-Army Noble Phantasms. And as an A rank Noble Phantasm it should be comparable to Kenjutsu Musō - Kenzen Ichinyo) | ' Unknown' (Her skills had surpassed time, space and existence, turning her sword into a blade that shaves all of existence down to a single possibility, and becomes one with Nothingness. She wields a sword of zero, designed to bring an end that's inescapable even to gods and the Buddha. She is not limited to only eliminating outcomes, but also creating a new possibility while eliminating all others), likely Large Island level (Should be comparable to Tenma Musashi, a Servant on par with Artoria, who is comparable to the forces of 5 Servants. Also superior to Numeral of the Saints Gawain boosted even further by the Aloha Shirt. Her Maken Yaburi, Uketamaru, was derived from an anecdote where Musashi destroyed an island rather than face a magic swordsman in combat.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B rank agility, as such she should at least be somewhat comparable to King Arthur under Rin) | Infinite (Her skills transcend time, space and existence, leading her to a realm of nothingness with no time or space, devoid of thought and feeling, beyond the rift of reality and dreams. In this realm, which is explicitly not a pruned or parallel world, every moment her sword clashes with Kojirou's, infinite possibilities would play out and infinity and zero clash endlessly) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class, higher with Rokudou Gorin – Kurikara Tenshou | Unknown, likely Large Island Class Durability: Island level | Unknown, likely Large Island level. Nothingness makes her very hard to damage. Stamina: Very high | Unknown Range: Extended melee range normally, several hundred meters with Rokudou Gorin – Kurikara Tenshou | Unknown Standard Equipment: Four Katanas *'Myoujingiri Muramasa:' A blade forged by the legendary sword smith Muramasa. It allows her to cut "karma", and is able to sever causality, or "certainty". This would be a combination of Fate Manipulation and Causality Manipulation. The sword also lets her interact and cut the Heroic Spirit Swordmaster's Spirit Cores in the ether. Normally, Spirit Cores are tied to a Servant's heart or brain, but they only exist ethereally for Heroic Spirit Swordmasters. In other words, she can cut her target's soul. Intelligence: Musashi is the single most renowned swordswoman in Japan, being the founder of her legendary two-sword style and defeating her version of Sasaki Kojiro, whose technique was so sublime that he treads into the realm of True Magic with only pure swordsmanship. She is also said to have achieved the ultimate mental state a swordsman can obtain, thus being recognized as invincible amongst swordsman of her era, with her methodology, philosophy, and martial technique being studied well into the modern day by kenjutsu enthusiasts. Weaknesses: Musashi cannot attack while in Spirit Form. She is weak to flattery, money and free food. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms * Rokudou Gorin – Kurikara Tenshou (Six Realms, Five Rings – Acala Celestial Phenomenon): Musashi's Noble Phantasm, a sword-roaring quick draw technique that is performed while Musashi is wielding two swords. First, she takes a firm stance and performs the Lesser Celestial Thrust, a series of attacks that overpowers her opponent with the energy from her sword, before finishing off her opponent with the Greater Celestial Phenomenon, her final blow which takes the form of an energy beam that cuts her opponent. This Noble Phantasm can be considered an embodiment of the sword of “Zero”, the concept of “Void” that Musashi has yet to master. While it is classified as an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm, it is in actuality an Anti-Fate Noble Phantasm, as it utilizes her Heavenly Eyes to their fullest potential to cut fates and achieve her desired outcome. Due to cutting fates, it wards off all forms of untimely deaths, karmic damage, curses, and tragedies in a single sweep. ** Kengou Battou: Ishana-Daitenshou: Following her fight with Saber Emperio, she fully mastered her technique. She is now no longer limited to choosing existing possibilities. She can now create new ones entirely, and find an answer that lies outside the bounds of possibility. With this, she was able to counter Yagyu's ability to account and find a counter for every possibility in a given scenario, despite her having technically no possible way to win. It is the ability to "slash through the unbreakable heavens themselves." Her blade has become one that shaves down all of existence to a single possibility. This is the true form of Zero, a technique designed to create an inescapable end, even against the gods or The Buddha. * Maken Yaburi, Uketamaru! (I Was Told There Would Be Magic Sword-Busting!): A special sword technique that Musashi only used once in her life. It involves the use of a special Saint Graph that mercilessly insults, disparages and crushes swordsmen who degrade themselves to sorcery, dark arts or heresy. However since no one has seen it and lived to tell the tale, Musashi is the only one who knows what the technique really is. This Noble Phantasm is also known as an Anti-Swordsman/Anti-Blade master Great Bounded Field. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Musashi's A-rank in this skill allows her to cut down any magecraft including any type of Great Ritual that's ranked A or lower. Musashi's magic resistance also defends against youjutsu, ninjutsu and evil spirits that charm or mislead humans. Personal Skills * Heavenly Eyes: A set of extremely special Mystic Eyes that limit the infinite possibilities of the future into “a single” result. They are said to have the power to achieve one’s goal, as they take the measures for the sake of achieving an objective and narrow them down, one by one. Once Musashi has decided to do something, she will devote her body and soul to accomplish it without fail. As such you can even say that she places her entire existence on her gaze and projects it onto her objective. In Musashi's case, her Heavenly Eyes are only focused on "cutting a certain place". If she decided to “cut the opponent’s right arm”, she will take any means necessary to cut off the right arm. As a result, her attack becomes the most ideal slash for the situation, “a stroke with no wasted movement that bends time and space to its needs”. Due to these eyes, she used to see parallel worlds without trying to, and at some point, she accidentally jumped into one of those parallel worlds. As time went on she went on to continue jumping across parallel worlds, while not knowing the way back to her world. * Nothingness: The ultimate mental state a swordsman can obtain, being achieved only by swordsmen of the highest order. It corresponds to the concept of Suigetsu of the Yagyuu Shinkage-ryū. One is nothing, and is thus invincible. As they have nothing above them, they become an unreachable sky that can't be touched. Not even a slash that uses the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon can reach someone with no sky. Only a swordsman who has reached the mental state of infinity can perceive this. * Fifth Form: A stance that instantly maximizes power, the main advantage of using two swords. The Niten Ichi-ryuu style allows her to fight by going along with the circumstances of the duel, while letting the swords fight as they want to, but in special situations such as when she is facing against a powerful opponent or when she is facing against destiny, she turns her sword's heart into Zero and utilizes this stance to calm down and fight. * Battle Continuation: A skill that reflects the ability to survive and continue fighting, which allows users to fight on despite grievous wounds and escape safely even when defeated. Musashi possesses an EX rank in this skill, due to using any underhanded trick she can think of to avoid death and survive, this includes things like playing dead, speeches to confuse her enemies as well as outright escapes to pull off "amazing comebacks". Key: Base | Zero Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Samurai Category:Fate Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6